Wish come True
by faithfullyquiet
Summary: Between Loki and Reader. You are in some much need of release and your friend tells you to call upon the God of Mischief to help you with your current spell. You do so, not believing anything will come of it, but when you go home you find the Norse God waiting to answer your please. Suck at summaries, but go on inside and enjoy. Oneshot


**This is my first time writing smut so it may not be great, but hell its turned on everyone of my roommates so read on. If you wanna get right to the smut just go to the line break and it will start from there. Enjoy!**

_**Wish Come True**_

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year."

The little children giggled as the woman wearing a tall pointed hat with silk streaming down it used puppets to mime the actions. All were fascinated by the story told a hundred and one times, longing to hear the predictable happily ever after ending.

"If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"Beauty and the Beast?" Another voice snaps you out of staring at the storyteller and towards one of your other coworkers who let a heavy box filled with books fall to the ground.

"What else?" You ask back and get back to work shelving your own books.

_Mathematical Thinking and Quantitative Reasoning, Fifth Edition. _Sounds like fun, you think as you placed it among the other education books college students would be in a rush to get once school started this fall. You remembered being the awkward freshman once, struggling to find classes and feeling the joy of being alone. The joy soon faded once students now were on their own to pay for books, clothes and food.

"I don't get how she get's it easy." The coworker, Wendy, murmured. "While we're back hear emptying out box after box, which by the way are a thousand pounds."

"They're not that heavy," You reply, although your aching muscles would like to differ.

"They kind of are," Wendy sighs a bit too dramatically. "What's in these things anyways?"

You bite on your tongue to hold back the obvious remark that they were books seeing as you worked in a book store. Wendy was already on edge and it wouldn't be too prudent to provoke her today, especially since it was the fifth day you were unloading books into the new store. Normally coworkers would change shifts and someone else would get to do story time for the children. However, once Samantha came to work they had been stuck on shelving duty.

"The Origins of Norse Mythology," Wendy reads one of the titles aloud. "Who reads this stuff anyways?"

"Come on, I'm really trying not to say anything," You practically whine out as there was another obvious question you wanted to answer just for the sake of annoying your friend.

"Oh please, like your Ms. Perfect." Wendy replies and starts digging through her box.

"Then there was a bbbiiiiiiiiggggg explosion and Belle rushed home to see what her father had done this time," Samantha illustrated and articulated each of her words carefully.

You look again at the kids, eyes wide with wonder and mouths dropped open, perfect for bugs to fly right in. You felt a little anger and annoyance at the other woman and struggled to stamp it down.

"How long do you think it will take the kids to realize there is no happily ever after?" You ask instead, knowing that if you started talking about Samantha you would go on a ten minute ramp on why the bimbo would need to be fired.

"You need to get laid," Wendy commented and you froze, arm stretched out halfway to put another book in its shelf. Wendy, noticing your lack of noise looks up from her papers and books. "What?"

"Really? I need to get laid?!" You bit out and said them a bit too loudly that mothers idling by glared at you. Embarrassed you sunk to the ground and leaned against the half full book shelf. "Oh my god I do need to get laid."

"Oooh there's so many people I can set you up with," Wendy clapped excitedly.

"I'm not going out with John." You immediately say and Wendy frowns.

"Why not?"

"On our first date he robbed a gas station store." You shudder remembering that day and the questioning that followed it from the police.

"Fine not John," Wendy consents before a smile lights up her face. "How about this hunk?"

She hands you an old piece of paper, that now feeling the texture was probably animal skin and was very old and very rare. On it was a sketching of a man with raven hair that brushed his shoulders that was covered in very fine emerald clothing. He looked strong and elegant and exuded power and confidence through the old drawing. His eyes, were an unidentifiable color as the sketching was very old and the colors were beginning to fade.

The thing on the page that still popped was a ridiculous gold helmet that sat atop his head with long antlers. It was over sized and over done, looking like the weight of it would topple the lean man.

"Says here that this is Loki, God of Mischief!" Wendy spoke dramatically and followed it up with hand motions as she held one of the large text books in her hand. "The master of lies, trickery, and magic."

"Because you know that's what you need when you're in a rut," You stated dryly. "You need to fuck a God."

"Exactly," Wendy chirped and sat down next to you, looking completely serious.

"You're serious?" You voice your thoughts.

"You could do worse." She smiled wickedly.

"Alright," You say, figuring that you would go along with her little charade for now. "Loki,"

"God of Mischief." Wendy interjects and you give her a look before starting over.

"Loki, God of Mischief, I've kinda been in a dry spell lately and I'd really love it if you would fuck me. Sincerely, your loyal follower." Each word was laced thick with sarcasm and by the end Wendy was giving you a toothy smile. She had gone insane, one for thinking that a god existed and two, that this specific god would even listen to the words of someone like you.

"Wendy, I need you upstairs!" Their boss yells and Wendy jumps up grabbing her box of Norse mythology and starts to head up the stairs while you get back to re-shelving your books.

"Oh," Wendy pauses halfway up the stairs. "Tell me if he's good." She winks and then disappears and you roll your eyes at the crazy girl.

It wasn't for another three hours until you got home and by that time the sun had dipped down behind the sky and the moon now took center stage. Exhausted you climb your stairs, seeing as the repairman still hadn't fixed it, to your door that was barely hanging on to the frame. Making a mental note to call someone to make sure it couldn't get easily broken into you open the door and immediately drop your things on the ground.

Relocking the door you go to the kitchen to make some tea. Placing a pot on the stove you open your phone and start scrolling through different emails. You frown when you notice 15 different random text messages, 8 of them being from John, and you figured Wendy had probably tried to intervene on your sex life again.

"Tough day?" The voice was rough yet silky and you wanted nothing more to listen to it and wrap up in its essence. Then you remembered that you lived alone and shouldn't be hearing said silky voices.

Your head snaps up and you see a man that is identical to the drawing Wendy had pulled out of the Norse book earlier today. Except this man before you was much much hotter and your sex deprived body was battling with your fear of a random man inside your house.

"Who the hell are you?" You ask in a slightly shaky voice and start to dial for 911.

"No need for that darling," At his words your phone dies and you tell yourself that the battery was low to begin with. "And you should already know who I am."

"Should I?" You had never seen this man before in your life, well at least not physically.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief, and you must be my loyal follower." He gives you a wicked grin that makes you weak in the knees and you have to hold onto the counter top for support.

It really had been a long time.

"You're insane." You say instead and wished your voice had more bravado. "He doesn't exist."

"He's standing right here." He walks closer to you and you back up. He smiles that smile again except this one was more feral, like a predator stalking its prey and you feel wetness start to soak through your underwear. You bite your lip to hold back a whimper.

You don't notice that you've reached the edge of the other counter top until you bump into it. The sudden bump causes you to jump and look behind you to really see if you were blocked. When you turned back the man in the drawing, minus the helmet now stood barely a foot away from you. Absentmindedly you notice that his eyes were jade and shivered when you noticed the lust in them. You hope he took the shiver as one of fear.

"Leave." Your voice cracks pathetically on the one word and your eyes struggle to hold their impassiveness. He was an intruder in your home after all, you shouldn't be thinking about having sex with him.

At that thought your eyes travel downwards to see how big he is, but his clothes made it impossible to tell.

"Really." He takes another step closer so your bodies were only inches apart and you felt a charge in the air. You clenched your hands into tight fists to keep them from tangling themselves in his raven locks.

"Yes." You can only utter the one word and can't look him in the eye.

For a moment you thought he might actually leave and you would need to use your battery operated boyfriend again. You were dreadfully wrong.

One of his strong hands cupped you over your jeans and you didn't even attempt to hold back the lustful moan that shot through you. That shouldn't feel so good.

"Because it looks like you really want me to stay," His face leans closer and you can barely keep your eyes open as he starts to rub you through your jeans. "Do you still want me to go?"

You were about to answer when his skillful fingers quickly unbuttoned your button and slipped down you jeans and panties and straight into you. You let out a gasp and your hands grip his hair and pull him close while your body automatically grinds into him more. His fingers were cold but that only heightened the sensation more. Then he started moving the two ice cold fingers inside you, very slowly and teasingly and you start rocking against his hand, the only thought going your mind was more, more, more.

His head leans down to your neck and instead of hesitating or being frightened you angle your head back so he has more skin to nibble on. His fingers move faster and the nibbling gets a bit rougher and you get even wetter thinking about the marks that he is going to leave.

His thumb rolls over your clit and you let out another long moan and in an attempt to stifle it lightly bit into the so called God's neck. He groans at your roughness and starts moving at a blinding speed to the point where it was beginning to be hard to see. Your knees are like jello but you refuse for them to let out just yet wanting this sensation to continue. He adds another finger and you feel yourself right on the edge and your moans start to get louder and you grip him even closer.

"Cum for me pet."

Your mouth opens in a silent scream as the coil in your body finally snaps and you let loose all the tension that has been building up. He removes his fingers after you are done and licks them up like they are a delicious desert and your knees buckle. You would have hit the ground if he didn't catch you and hold him very close to his body. It was then that you noticed that he was indeed very big and very aroused.

His jade eyes had turned black and he was looking at you in such a way you were surprised that you didn't come again. The teapot started ringing, saying the water was ready and with a flick of a hand he shut off your stove and moved the teapot. For some reason, seeing him do magic was even more arousing and he seemed to like that you got turned on by his use of magic.

"So innocent." He murmured while brushing your lower lip.

You couldn't really take it anymore and jumped on the God, tangling your hands back in his hair and slamming your lips against his. You felt him smile against your lips as his own worked against yours and your previous orgasm now did nothing to help relieve the ache you had. You needed to have him.

He bit your lower lip and you gasped as his cold tongue entered your mouth and you let out a light moan as the cold and heat meshed together. His tongue was wondrous and explored your mouth with a combination of roughness and gentleness. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up and you immediately wrap your legs around his waist and grind down on him. He hisses and pulls back, his eyes staring at you intently.

"Bedroom." You manage to squeak out and your mouth slams back against his.

It was only a matter of moments before you landed on your soft bed and briefly wondered how he knew where to go when he ground into you and you found you didn't much care. You forced yourself away from his lips and started kissing down his neck while taking off his long emerald jacket thing and tossed it to the floor. Next was his black shirt which had too many buttons so you just ripped it off and threw the offending material away while kissing down his chest.

"You'll pay for that," He growled out and you only nodded as you continued downwards.

Next were his pants which were much simpler to remove and those were added to the pile as well. You felt a sudden rush of heat as you noticed that the God of Mischief went commando today and your sex addled brain wondered if he ever wore any underwear.

"Like what you see?" He asks in a husky voice and you can only nod, staring at the erect organ that twitched ever so slightly. He grabs your chin and forces you to meet his gaze. "Good." He tongue slips back into your mouth and you can only hear faint tearing and knew that he must have just ripped off your clothes. If that was punishment for ruining his shirt you didn't really care, you would buy him all the clothes he wanted to rip just as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

You gasped when he did rip your favorite bra though and thought to complain when his skillful mouth went down to one of your erect nipples and decided that maybe that bra wasn't your favorite. Your hands scratch his head and you arch upwards wondering how his tongue could be so skillful. His hand massages your other breast and your mind is racing, trying to decide which felt better. He bit down on your nipple and then quickly soothed it with his icy tongue and your mind swirls with the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Too soon he starts moving downwards until he is at the last covered place on your body, your underwear somehow managing to survive everything but has been thoroughly soaked through. He nips down and your mind suddenly draws a blank wondering if his delicious tongue would fuck your cunt. Instead he rips off your underwear with his teeth and tosses it aside and you hear him take in a big whiff and you grip your sheets so you don't drag him down there.

"Mouthwatering." You hear him mummer as he traces back up your body and aligns his own with yours. His dark eyes look at yours just to see if there is any lingering hesitance. "Ready pet?"

"Please." You plead and that seemed to be the right method to go as he gave another heart stopping smile and thrust in.

You cried out and immediately grip onto him, never having someone so big or so cold inside you before. You feel his tense muscles trying to stay still as he lets you adjust to his size and temperature. It only took a few moments before you rocked against him and all hell broke loose.

He started ramming into you as if he was in a desperate need to get somewhere. You wrap your legs around his waist and groaned as he went in deeper, farther. You never thought that sex could be this pleasurable.

"Faster," You moan into his ear. "Harder, please."

"Anything for my pet." He growls out and went about completing your task.

He changed angles and started hitting another spot and you were surprised you hadn't cum already. You faintly hear the bed being slammed into the wall and you let out a throaty moan when you thought about how hard he was actually fucking you. This man, this God, whatever he was, certainly knew how to drive one wild.

"How does it feel?" He panted in your ear and you struggled to process what he was saying, too focused on his current thrusting. "To know that no other man, no other mortal will be able to touch you the way I do. To know that I will be the only one to give you this ecstasy."

He changes angles again and you're almost seeing stars and you rake your nails down his back, most likely to leave scratches that will be seen the next day.

"You're mine," He growls possessively in your ear. "No other man will be allowed to touch you, to taste you, to fuck you. If you allow someone else to do that they will be killed and you will be punished."

You just moaned a little more and briefly wondered why the hell the thought of his possessiveness and him punishing you was such a turn on. But right now you were close, so close so you would have let him do anything to you, just to keep feeling this.

"Understood?" When you didn't answer, too focused on getting your release he stopped and your whole body felt frustrated at the lack of release and you whimpered. He grabbed your chin and made you look him in the eyes again. "You are mine."

"I'm yours Loki," You immediately say. "Please, just don't stop."

"That's my pet."

At that he started pounding back into you and seemed to have more drive and determination after now knowing that you would not let another man touch you. Hell if he came every week you wouldn't let another man touch you just to keep feeling this.

Faster and faster he went and you didn't think that he was going human speed anymore but you didn't care. You were back on the edge and you were just so close. It was when he flicked your clit that you lost it and complete let go.

"Loki," You moaned out and gripped him tighter, milking his cock as you rode out your second orgasm of the night. Your moan seemed to trigger his own orgasm and you felt his seed, which like most of his body was also cool, shot through your body.

He pulled out and you whimpered at the loss and immediately clutched back onto him, not wanting him to go away just yet. He chuckles at your actions and kisses your forehead in what could be considered in an affectionate way.

After a few more moments he got up and you, slightly exhausted, tried to grab for him but you were too slow. He started pulling on his clothes and you leaned back in the bed smelling him everywhere and decided that these sheets didn't need to be cleaned again. Well that was until you had the reassurance that he was going to come back to fuck you thoroughly again.

"Wear this when you sleep," He tosses you his ripped shirt that would most likely fall mid thigh. "And only that." He deliberates for a few moments. "Unless you prefer to be naked."

You blush lightly and think that that was ridiculous considering what you two had done. You clutched the shirt closely as a new one materialized and covered his well defined chest that was peppered with some of the bites you left him.

"Where are you going?" You ask in a sleepy voice.

"Back to Asgard, they'll be wondering where I am." He straightens out his green jacket and stares back at you and you notice his eyes darken again as you were still naked and hadn't found comfort under the covers. "Remember what I told you, no other man is allowed to have you. You're mine and I don't take kindly to sharing."

You dumbly nod and he gives you another rough hard kiss and then just as quickly he was gone, disappeared out of thin air. You slip on his shirt and crawl under the covers briefly thanking whatever other God was out there for this night.

Come morning you were pretty sure that the whole thing had been a dream, after all, mind blowing sex with a Norse God didn't exactly sound plausible. But then you noticed that black ripped shirt and the bites that covered you skin and the bruises on your hips for when he gripped hard as he thrust into you and you had to use the battery operated boyfriend just so you could get through work.

You walk in no longer caring that Samantha was the one reading today and started happily unpacking the books and placing them on your shelves. Wendy comes in and notices your chipper mood and walks over and sits on one of the nearby chairs.

"So how was your night?" She pries. You roll your eyes and reach to place another book on one of the higher shelves.

"Can't complain," You reply nonchalantly.

"Then what the hell is on your neck?"


End file.
